Programming timers that are used to supply power to a light or other appliance can often be difficult. For example, a user of a timer often has to go through a multi-tier menu to enable the programming of the timer. If the user is not familiar with the menu, the user may have a difficult time understanding next steps in the programming process, or how to return to a previous step. Users may become so frustrated with the programming process that they may decide not to use a timer.
However, timers can be very beneficial in many circumstances, not only for the purpose of reducing power consumption, but also from an aesthetic standpoint in inside and outside home decor. While trained electricians and experienced “do-it-yourselfers” may be able to program timers without having to rely on a manual, individuals who don't use timers often will likely have to rely on a manual, which may lead to a delay in setting the timers, or may result in the timers never being set at all.
One particular application of timers which can lead to significant difficulties for users is the use of timers for holiday decorations, in which case the timers may only be used for a month at a particular time of year, such as the month of December. During the busy time of the holiday season, people are not often willing to spend a lot of time to set up for lights, and particularly timers on the lights. People who set up these lights are often unfamiliar with the use of timers and would prefer a simple approach in controlling their lights.
Accordingly, improved power switches and methods of implementing power switches are beneficial.